The present invention relates to systems to record and reproduce voice, especially as part of call management systems which connect to telephone networks and generate telephone network signalling. This invention is of particular use in, although not limited to, call management systems which originate telephone calls.
Call management systems, also known as call origination systems or telemarketing systems or tele-collections systems, sequentaily select telephone numbers, capture a telephone line, generate DTMF or pulse signals, supply the signals to the line and listen for call progress tones, such as a busy signal or ringing, as well as presence of human voice. Upon an indication that a telephone has been answered, the system transfers the call to a station operator or plays a selected stored message over the telephone line to the called party. The system may also have the capability to play a selected stored message to the called party after connection to the station operator, at the operator's direction, and/or to connect the party to a station operator after playing a selected message.
Systems currently in use utilize tone or pulse generators, and voice recording and reproduction means, physically and logically separate from the processor which controls the system. A need exists to improve speed and quality of telephone network signalling and voice recording and reproduction, and the length and number of recorded messages.